You're WHAT!
by sperry426
Summary: Takes place after Phantom Planet. Now that everyone knows Danny's secret and Sam and Danny are finally BF/GF Sam has a secret that Danny and Tucker find out that wasn't the way she wanted them to find out. First story please be nice RxR Not really C/O
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story so guys please be nice and review thanks! Have a good day or night or whatever! I do not own Danny Phantom or Hannah Montana I don't know if I should write that I don't own Hannah Montana because I don't use any characters from that but just to be safe. **

**So go ahead read!**

**Have fun guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sam was running very fast, hey you would be too if someone was coming after you. She then ran into an ally way but unfortunately there was a dead end. Sam then turned around and saw a green ectoblast coming in her direction, she tried to duck out of the way but she was too late. She was bleeding very badly she slid down the wall she was trapped by. <em>

_"Why are you doing this?" She asked about to cry. She never expected her best friend since kindergarten, her now boyfriend, Danny, to hurt her.  
><em>

_"I didn't have a choice." Replied Danny with no emotion whatsoever._

_"What are you talking about? What do you mean you didn't have a-" _

_She was then cut-off because she was shocked at who she saw next. _

_"Dan Phantom! What are you doing here?"_

_"Making sure Danny here becomes me." He replied. Then he turned to face Danny._

_"Go ahead Danny, do it, kill her. you know you can."_

_"Danny, no don't listen to him, please!" Sam said before passing out from blood lost._

_"Do it know Danny. now that she is unconscious."_

_Danny then formed an ectoblast targeted at Sam and..._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Danny what's wrong" His family came in and asked him

"Is there a ghost Danny" Asked Jack.

"No, no ghost and I'm Okay." _Just a horrible nightmare_. When no one left he got aggravated. "Guys I'm okay seriously it is 1:30 in the morning go to bed."

"Okay." they all said.

"I should go check on Sam, see if she's all right" Danny then transformed to Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>"I really gotta ask Kyle if he could make my concerts shorter and not last for 3 hours and hold me back for 1 hour and still have to ride my jet that takes 2 hours to get home." Sam said exhausted.<p>

Sam then grabbed a remote and pointed it to a mirror that moved to reveal a walk-in closet that was the size of her room. She then walked in to change her cloths, take her make-up off and to take her blond wig off. But then she heard a knock on her window, she knew exactly who it was she just didn't want to catch her for half the life she is keeping a sercret from him and Tucker. She was trying to change her cloths while taking her wig off. She then pushed the button on the remote and ran over to the window.

"Hey," She said opening the window for him so he could come in.

"Hey, sorry it's really late I had a dream, well nightmare."

"You wanna tell me about it."

"Well it was at night."-

"Danny that will never happen I know that will never happen because you don't have the heart to do that."

"Thanks Sam, for everything."

'That's what I 'm here for"

"I should get home, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye" Said Danny and then he kissed her.

"Bye." Sam said smiling

When Danny was far away that she couldn't see him, Sam went to her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"I will tell him and Tucker at the same time. After I film a new episode I will tell them that I'm Hannah Montana." Then She went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of my first chapter of my first story? Please no flames and I will write my next chapter when I get at least a few of reviews. Just as long as I know someone is reading it. But thanks guys!<strong>


	2. Hannah Montana tickets

**Okay I said I will put another chapter if I got some reviews and that is what I got from you guys so here is chapter 2!**

"Sam, Sam! What is it like dating Danny Phantom?"

"Sam, is it true that you and Danny Phantom are engaged to be married?"

_Even when the wig isn't on, the paparazzi come. _Sam thought to herself. Sam knew she would have to get use to the paparazzi without being Hannah Montana. She also knew how Danny would feel like with privacy gone. Even walking to school was a challenge. She normally would have Danny with her but he is off somewhere in Amity Park fighting with a ghost. This time she is not walking to school by herself, instead she is walking to Tucker's new office as Mayor to walk with him to school.

"Sam, are you close to Danny's family?"

"How long have you known Danny?"

Sam walked through the doors of the capitol of Amity Park to meet up with Tucker without answering any of the paparazzi's questions.

"What kinds of questions did they ask you this time?" Tucker said while walking up to Sam.

"Ridiculous ones again."

"Well I guess we have to get use to it, I mean we were the first ones that knew Danny's secret and we are the closes to Danny. Paparazzi will try to get anything from us." Tucker said getting his backpack.

"I know it's just that, can't they just mind their own BUSSINESS!" Sam said getting angry.

"Apparently not. I know Sam, I just want to scream at one of those guys and just tell them how I really feel." Now Tucker was the one that was getting angry and Sam knew that when Tucker was angry near him wasn't the safest place so she tried to switch the subject.

"C'mon Mayor Tucker, time to get to school." They both walked out and faced the paparazzi. They both kept their heads down and eventually got to school.

* * *

><p>"Okay class we are going to learn about..."<p>

"Hey sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer." Danny said.

"And what would the reason be , was it another ghost?"

"Yeah this time it was Johnny."

"Okay, please take a sit." Danny did so and took a seat between Sam and Tucker.

"Okay back to the lesson, today we are going to learn about Shakespeare and his famous play-" but then was cut off by a cell phone.

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move, always gonna be an up hill- _

"Hello?" Said Paulina.

"Oh hey Claire"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh no way!"

"Miss Sanchez put the phone away please."

"Hold on ," Paulina said replying to then going back to her conversation, by this time everyone was looking at her, "How did you get them?"

"Miss Sanchez I wasn't asking you, I was telling you put the phone away."

"Hold on for a second Claire, I don't think you understand, I am on the phone about-"

"I don't care what it's about put the phone away!" Said starting to get angry.

"What about Hannah Montana?" At that everyone gasped but Sam just rolled her eyes but deep down, way way deep down, she was a little nervous about what Paulina was going to say.

"What about Hannah Montana?" Asked now very interested in the conversation.

"Well I got tickets and a backstage pass to see Hannah Montana's concert that's going to be in Amity Park." Everyone was now whispering to each other about Hannah Montana's tour while Sam was confused. She didn't know that she was suppose to have a concert in Amity Park.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Paulina can you get me a ticket and a backstage pass?" Asked Dash.

"Uh ,why?"

"Cause she's H.O.T HOT! And she has a great voice!" **(Hey for my story Hannah Montana is a very talented actress and a great singer Sam does not have a nasally voice like Miley does but I am a Miley fan) **This made Sam shiver out of grossness.

_"Ew! Dash has a crush on me! I'm gonna throw up!" Sam thought to herself._

"Okay, why else."

"Well If she sees me she will realize how good looking I am and we will both be Mr. and Mrs. Dash Baxter." Dash said now day dreaming about their wedding when Sam was thinking about what life would be if she was married to Dash and she was right. It was hell.

"Keep dreaming Baxter." Said Paulina returning to her conversation with Claire.

"Okay so when is the concert?"

"Okay, pick me up at 7 see you Saturday bye." Paulina then put her phone.

"Okay I'm done you can continue your discussion about the dead guy."

"Uh, actually since there is only 5 minutes of class left, you guys can do whatever you want." Said Lancer. He was convinced he would not have the attention of the teenagers.

"ooh can we watch some Hannah Montana music videos?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah!"

"Please?"

Said the students.

"Why not."

"Yes!"

"What song?" asked getting on youtube.

"I've got nerve!"

"Let's do this!"

"Pumpin' up the party!"

"We belong to the music!"

"G.N.O!"

"Nobody's perfect!"

"Let's get crazy!"

"How about, Rockstar?" Suggested .

"Yeah!" That was obviously everyone's favorite song.

then pulled up the Music video of Rockstar.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you, _

_Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this sad you're not seeing what you're missing,_

_on the outside shying way, on the inside dying to say._

_I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around. Tai Chi practices snow board champion, I can fix the flat on your car, I might even be a ROCKSTAR! I might even be a rockstar!_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that it would be you saying let's hang out!_

_Then you confess that there's something special why don't we find out! _

_But you don't even know me, guess you don't need me, why you're not seeing what your missing. _

_On the outside shying away._

_On the inside dying to say! _

_WOO!_

_I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around. Tai Chi practices snow board champion! I can fix the flat on your car, I might even be a ROCKSTAR!_

_If you only knew the real me._

_I might even be a rockstar._

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be._

_That wouldn't it be nice if you could see?_

_That I really am a ROCKSTAR!_

_Yeah yeah!_

_Woo!_

_Yeah I really am a rockstar! HEY, HEY, HEY! _

From the looks of it, the guitar solo was Tucker's and Dash's favorite part because they were doing it air guitar style.

_A rockstar!_

_I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around. Tai Chi practices snow board champion! I can fix the flat on your car, rocking it where ever we are! YEAH YEAH YEAH! I really am a ROCKSTAR!_ _!_

_I am a rockstar!_

_Whoa whoa yeah! _

_Goodnight everybody! _

Sam then turned around to Tucker!

"You seem to like that song Tucker" Sam said smiling.

"Heck yeah! That's my favorite Hannah Montana song!"

"Mine too it's a pretty good song, what about you Sam?" Danny asked.

"I like." Sam said but at the moment she wasn't really focused on what Danny and Tucker was saying. She was more engaged into Paulina's and Dash's conversation.

"I wonder if she wrote that song for Nick Jonas?" Dash asked.

"Maybe. But after she wrote that song, didn't Nick Jonas cheat on her with Selena Gomez?"

"Oh yeah! Man imagine being cheated on your boyfriend with your best friend you must feel horrible." Star said inviting herself in the conversation. **(Okay in my story Sam A.K.A Hannah Montana is best friends with Selena Gomez not enemies in real life)**

_"Yes you do, you do feel horrible."__ Sam thought to herself._

Then the bell rang. School is over. 

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chapter! I know this chapter might be slow but beer with me on this! Thanks guys! <strong>_  
><em>


	3. Getting tickets and an Unexpected visit

**Okay chapter 3 here we go!**

* * *

><p>It was after school and Sam, Danny, and Tucker were the center of the paparazzi at the park. Sam was thinking why she wrote <span>Rockstar<span> then she looked at Danny and got a sweet smile from him, now she remembered it was because of the clumsy cute half ghost who was holding her hand.

"Hey when did Paulina say the concert was?" Asked Tucker.

"I think it was…. Saturday?" Replied Danny.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Asked Tucker with a smile on his face. He loved confusing Danny.

"Statement." Answered Sam for Danny.

Danny smiled at Sam and Sam smiled at Danny. Yes it was true, they were in love, and this was a great time for the paparazzi to take pictures of. Tucker was blinded by the light while he was playing on his PDA while Danny and Sam didn't mind it for once because they were hypnotized by each other's eyes.

"Okay guys." Tucker said while breaking the trance that Danny and Sam were in.

"What?" They both said.

"I have three tickets to Hannah Montana's concert this Saturday! Your welcome!" Tucker said very proud of himself. Danny was also very happy about the concert. Danny loved concerts, it was one of the things that Sam who was the only who knew that fact about Danny. But for this concert Sam didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell Danny and Tucker that she couldn't go, she would be there, just not with them.

"Dude, you're awesome!"

"I also got three backstage passes. One for me, one for Danny, and one for-"

"I can't go." Sam said looking down.

"What, why not?" Asked Danny and Tucker at the same time.

"I can't go because," Sam then started to panic she didn't really have a reason why but then it came to her, "Because on Saturday my grandmother wants to spend the day with me. Yeah we had this planned for a long time and I can't just tell her to cancel all our plans on Saturday just because I want to go to a Hannah Montanan concert." Yes it is true after years of acting she can finally lie to the people she cared about. She didn't like lying to Danny and Tucker, especially Danny but when she said she couldn't go the happiness on Danny's face was now sadness. Another thing that Sam knew about Danny, whenever he wasn't with him his heart hurt. She knows that because he told her when he had to go to L.A for an interview with Starz magazine **(I just made it up)**

"You really can't go?" Asked Danny.

"No. I'm sorry, I can't." Sam said.

Danny then looked down but Sam put her hand in his and got him to look at her. She then kissed him. This was what the paparazzi were waiting for. Flashes from their cameras were going everywhere and Tucker was trying to get then to stop.

"Hey, hey guys c'mon get out of here! Leave them alone!" Tucker shouted but then he felt someone grab his arm and pull him up.

"You wanna fly out or go through them?" Danny asked with a smile on his face.

"Fly please!" Tucker begged.

"_Oh Tucker you better get use to this."_ Sam thought when She, Danny, and Tucker were in the air and away from the paparazzi.

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Danny's room just talking about which ghost would actually consider the Box ghost a challenge. They all gave their ideas and came to a conclusion.<p>

"Klemper!" They all said at once.

"Hey Tucker what are you going to do with that third ticket?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I didn't really think of that."

"You should give it to Jazz."

"Give Jazz a Hannah Montana-"

"I heard Hannah Montana where is she?"

"Where is she guys, tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!

"Okay now you really should give it to Jazz, she's a big fan." Sam said a little scared thinking that if Jazz found out that she was Hannah Montana she would freak and scream so loud that Vlad would hear here all the in space.

"Give me what?" Jazz said still looking for Hannah Montana.

"Jazz would you like to go to the Hannah Montana concert with Danny and me?" Tucker asked but Jazz just stood there not blinking or breathing.

"Jazz are you okay?" Sam asked.

"You guys might wanna cover your ears." Danny said. Sam and Tucker did as what they were told and….

"!" Jazz screamed.

"Oh my gosh yes, yes, yes!

"Okay here they are!" Tucker shouted while giving Jazz the tickets. She then ran to her room and put on Hannah Montana songs. Tucker lost his hearing after that scream but only for a little bit.

"Hey guys its 5:45 I should be getting home." Said Tucker getting up.

"Yeah I should be getting home too." Sam said also getting up.

"Okay, see you guys later." Danny said getting up too.

"See ya Dude." Tucker said walking out first.

"Bye Danny." Sam said.

"Bye."

Sam faced the entry way of his door and took a step closer to the door but then Danny grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They both pulled away smiling.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye."

Sam then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude, do you know where Sam is?" Danny asked Tucker with concern before class started.<p>

"No, but she called me this morning to tell me to tell you that she couldn't go to school today.

"Why?"

"Um, I think it was because she had a fever."

"Okay class today we are going to talk about-"

Danny wasn't listening at all, he was only thinking about Sam.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hannah, c'mon we are going to rehearse, <span>We got the party with us." <span>Said Kyle.

_I know I'd rather pick rehearse than school, but I want Danny here right know, I can't do this by myself anymore and continue lying to him and Tucker._

"Okay bring in the Jonas Brothers." Ordered Kyle. Then right when Hannah A.K.A Sam, grabbed the mic Nick, Joe, and Kevin made their way up to Sam.

"Hey guys."Said Sam.

"Hannah!" Said Kevin while picking up Sam and spinning her around in circles.

"Hey Kevin." Sam said while smiling. Kevin and Joe were like her big brothers Nick on the other hand, he is now just a close friend to Sam, nothing more and nothing less.

"Hey Hannah." Joe said while picking up Sam into a great big bear hug.

"Hey Joe."

"Great to see you again Hannah." Nick said.

"You too Nick."

Then they both hugged, but it wasn't as long as Kevin and Joe's were.

"Oh my gosh, guys, this is going to be so much fun, I mean doing a concert with our Hannah here," Kevin said while putting his arm around Sam, "how much more fun can it get?"

"True man, very true." Said Joe

"Can Hannah, Kevin, Joe, and Nick come to the center of the stage please" Said Kayle the assistant. Then Kyle came out to meet them on stage.

"Okay guys, concert is on Saturday and it is already sold out. That means we have six days to rehearse. So this is what the order of the songs is going to be for the concert," Kyle said while getting out a sheet of paper, "Okay we are going to open up with Let's get crazy, then…" Many, many more songs and, "Okay so everybody knows what songs they are going to sing."

"Yep." They all said.

"Okay remember guys the only songs you guys are going to sing together are, We got the party with us, and Kids of the future and Tonight." 

_So go and tell your friends hat I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine, I'll tell mine that you're gay. By the way I hate that stupid old-_

"Sorry, sorry, that would be my cell phone." Sam said grabbing her cell phone in one of the seats the audience would sit. She looked at who was calling and saw it was Danny. "Just one second Ken."

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam, are you okay? Tucker told me that you had a fever."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I do. That's why I couldn't come to school today."

"Okay, hope you get better soon."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Lunch time."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay I gotta go I am going to Science now."

"Have fun!"

"Thanks, I'll try not to die."

"Don't die."

"I won't, bye I love you."

"Love you too." Then they both hung up.

"Okay, sorry I'm back."

"Who was that Hannah, you're boyfriend?" Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Kevin." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Okay Hannah, can you stand right here." Sam then did what she was told and stood where Kyle told her to. "Okay and, do you remember what song you start with?"

"Let's get crazy."

"Good. Okay can I have lights, camera, and back up dancers and backup singers please?" As he ordered everything and everyone came out and spotlight was on Sam. It took her a while getting use to the lights because it was blinding her but after a while, it amazed her. She loved that feeling every time when she was on stage. It got to her every time.

_You ready?  
>Whoo!<br>Here we go!_

Life is just a party so come as you are  
>Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar<br>Just be courageous, this style's contagious  
>Everyone can rock out like a superstar<p>

Let's get crazy  
>Get up and dance<br>Take a swing, do your thing  
>If we're taking a chance<p>

Let's get crazy  
>Yeah just kick up your heels<br>Don't miss out, time to shout  
>Always keeping it real<br>Let's get crazy  
>Crazy<p>

Our songs, our style  
>Our hair, our smile<br>Our laughs, our heart  
>Our grace, our smarts<p>

You see me on the cover of a magazine  
>Remember, things are always different then the way that it seems<br>Here's an invitation, to every nation  
>Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene<p>

Let's get crazy  
>Get up and dance<br>Take a swing, do your thing  
>If we're taking a chance<p>

Let's get crazy  
>Yeah just kick up your heels<br>Don't miss out, time to shout  
>Always keeping it real<br>Let's get crazy

La la la  
>Ohh whoa<p>

Our songs, our style  
>Our hair, our smile<br>Our laughs, our heart  
>Our grace, our smarts<p>

Let's get crazy  
>Get up and dance<br>Take a swing, do your thing  
>If we're taking a chance<p>

Let's get crazy  
>Turn the music up loud<br>Now's the time to unwind  
>Lose yourself in the crowd<br>Let's get crazy

Yeah the fun's just begun  
>Come on dance everyone<p>

Here's an invitation, to every nation  
>Oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah<br>Crazy  
>Take a swing, do your thing<br>If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy  
>Yeah just kick up your heels<br>Don't miss out, time to shout  
>Always keeping it real<br>Let's get crazy

"That was excellent Hannah!" Kyle said very happy.

"It was great!" Said the Jonas Brothers.

"Okay now we are going to…." Then they sang many more songs and eventually it was the end of the day.

"Okay guys thanks for coming and we'll meet tomorrow at 4:45."

"Okay." They all said,

"Okay guys get a good night's sleep." Then Kyle left.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow." Sam said. Then she left.

"Bye Hannah." The Jonas Brothers said. The Jonas Brothers were about to leave but-.

"Oh man, I forgot something." Said Joe.

"What was it?" Nick asked.

"It was my hat that I was wearing before we got here."

"I got it man, just wait in the limo with Kevin."

"Thanks Nick." Said Joe. Nick was walking to the entrance but then, "Nick! It's in one of the seats in the front row where the audience is going to sit."

"Okay."

Nick was inside and grabbed the hat but then-

"Ahh!"

"Quiet!"

"Who, who wh- who are you?"

"Well I am going to be you for the moment, but for right now I am Skulker." Then Skulker went inside Nick and smiled.

"I need to see if I am right about Sam, who is Danny Phantom's girlfriend, being Hannah Montana. And if she is, well I am going to have a little fun playing with Danny's heart." Skulker said still smiling as Nick, and then walked out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I wanted to at least put a ghost in this story. What is Skulker going to do as Nick Jonas? Well what would you do as Nick Jonas? Review please!<strong>


	4. Author's note

**Sorry author's note but I'm a little bit curious and very disappointed that if there is only one person that is reading my story? Sorry you may be annoyed but I don't know if there are more people reading and interested in this story. If you want me to continue then let me know by reviewing please.**

**Thank you! **


	5. The new Jonas Brothers

**Okay guys! I trust that there will be some reviews! Chapter 4 here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!"<p>

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Oh, fine."

"That's good, Mr. overprotective here was driving me crazy yesterday without you. He was all like 'Sam was Okay yesterday.' And, 'Would a ghost have anything to do with this.'" Tucker said smiling while Danny just gave him the death glare. "Also, I had to deal with Jazz yesterday in the hallways yelling, 'OH MY GOSH I AM GOING TO SEE HANNAH MONTANA IN 6 DAYS!' I mean I am excited too I mean c'mon Hannah Montana is hot and if Dash thinks that he is going to marry Hannah Montana, trust me, it is going to be me! When I see her I will smell her blond hair, look deep into her eyes and say, you Hannah are looking at your future husband!"

"And what if she is freaked out by you and kicks you out of her dressing room." Sam said way freaked out.

"Don't worry! I've a plan if that happens." Tucker said smiling evilly, while Sam almost threw up.

"Sam are you okay? You're looking a little green." Danny said.

"Yeah I'm Okay. Don't worry about it we should get to class."

* * *

><p>"Hannah, do you know where the Jonas Brothers are?" Asked Kyle.<p>

"No. I'll call them if you want."

"Please do."

"Hello?"

"Hey Kevin, it's me Hannah."

"Hey Hannah."

"Where are you guys? You are half an hour late and Kyle is freaking out."

"Sorry, we're coming it's just that Nick is acting stranger than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he keeps giving us an evil look. It's kind of creeping me out."

"Okay don't worry about it where are you now?"

"We're here." Kevin said walking with Joe and Nick behind them giving Hannah an evil smile. They walked through the doors and Kevin was hanging up his phone and walking up to Kyle.

"Kyle sorry we're late, Nick was acting strange and-"

"Don't worry about let's just start with that Danny Phantom, Jazz Fenton, and Mayor Tucker Foley are coming here to see the concert.

"Seriously?"

"Yes so let's rehearse."

"Okay guys so Danny, Jazz, and, Mayor Tucker are going to be sitting here." Kyle said while pointing to a space that was before the front row. There were guys who were working on that space, they were putting up wood behind the three seats so that no one else could touch or get near them. V.I.P much. "Also they are going to meet you guys after the concert and they will tell us what they thought of it, so please be your best. Okay now we are going to practice We got the party with us."

_Come on, guys, tell me what we're doing  
>We hang around when we could be all over the place<br>The sun is shinin', just the way we like it  
>Let's get out of this hall and show the world our face<em>

_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go_  
><em>Anywhere is cool but we're not going home<em>

Hannah and Joe then looked at Nick who was trying to put on his guitar. "Nick that's your part." Joe said. "What? Oh really, okay. Um what are the lyrics again?" Nick (Skulker) asked. "And we can do anything we wanna do It's all up to me and you." Hannah said.

"Okay thanks." Nick said while giving Hannah an evil smile.

"Okay great job guys, Nick please go over the lyrics you are assigned to sing." Kyle said leaving.

"Nick what's wrong?" Hannah said.

"Nothing is wrong with me. You know, you look just like Danny Phantom's girlfriend."

"Oh really I don't think so." Hannah said getting nervous.

"Sure you do, we just need to get a black wig."

"No we don't see you tomorrow." Hannah said rushing out the door.

_Okay now I know for sure that you are Hannah Montana Sam. _Nick thought then gave out an evil laugh but then he noticed that Kevin and Joe were looking at him strangely. "Don't worry you guys won't remember a thing." Then Walker and Ember come out and went into Kevin and Joe. Ember went into Kevin and Walker went into Joe. "You really think it's her?" Kevin (Ember) asked. "I am positive c'mon let's go." Then they all gave out their evil laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 4. What do you guys think? Review please!<strong>


	6. The call

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Sam was in her room doing homework (or at least trying) while she was thinking of why Nick was acting so weird today at rehearsal, but her train of thought ended when Jazz called her.<p>

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey so I was looking up some pictures of Hannah Montana and I saw that she has the exact same color eyes as you do. Did you know that?"

"Not really, I don't really look at celebrities eyes on the computer."

"Oh well I just couldn't get over to how much you and Hannah Montana look identical."

"Well everyone out there has a twin, and I guess Hannah Montana is mine." Sam tried to convince Jazz as much as she could. Sam knew how smart Jazz was so she really needed to watch what she said.

"I know but you two look exactly a like that it's scary. You know if we could put a blond wig on you could be Hannah Montana! I mean I don't think you could be Hannah Montana, she started acting when she was 10 and we knew you when you were 10I mean If you were Hannah Montana I would have been obsessed with my little brother's girlfriend for 4 years! HAHAHA!

"Yeah ha."

"I mean that would mean that you dated Nick Jonas! Also it means that you met almost every celebrity and that you did the music video "I can't be tamed," and, "Party in the U.S.A!" Those two music videos made me realize that Hannah wasn't a little kid anymore."

"Yeah that would be unbelievable."

"HAHAHA!"

Sam knew that it was time to tell at least someone that she was Hannah Montana. "Jazz I need to tell you something."

"Yeah what?" Jazz said still laughing hysterically.

Sam knew there was no going back this was it. "I'm Hannah Montana."

"HAHA! Sorry Sam it sounded like you said you were Hannah Montana! HAHAHA!"

"Jazz that's what I said, I am Hannah Montana."

"What?"

"Jazz just come over and I will show you."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Okay Sam what do you want to show me because this is a cruel joke."<p>

"Jazz look." Sam said while picking up the remote that reveals her walk-in closet that has everything fro Sam to change to Hannah Montana.

"Whoa, how did you."

"It's like the closet from Hannah Montana this closet is based off the closet on the show." Sam said while walking in the closet but Jazz was behind not moving. "Jazz c'mon." Jazz then followed and saw everything in the closet starting with the blond wig.

"Sam?"

Sam then picked up the wig put it on and said, "I'm Hannah Montana."

Jazz then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was Chapter 5! Please review!<strong>


	7. Disguise time

**First, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time guys! Finals and drama and all that stuff so yeah go ahead and read! :P**

* * *

><p>"Ugh my head!" Jazz said while gaining consciousness. "Oh hey look it's Hannah Montana." Jazz said while closing her eyes. "Hannah Montana!"<p>

"No Jazz. No. Remember, it's me Sam."

"What? Refresh my memory please?"

"Okay. I showed you my walk-in closet that has everything that is related to Hannah Montana stuff, and I grabbed the wig, put it on, and told you that I'm Hannah Montana. Then you fainted"

"Yeah I see now, because you're wearing the wig right now."

"Yeah I never took it off."

"Wait, have you ever told anyone?"

"Besides my family, no one."

"Wait!" Jazz said getting up from Sam's bed.

"What!" Sam said getting up from the side of the bed.

"I can't believe I never found out on my own!"

"Well I guess I'm that good."

"I mean I'm smart! I should get everything! Nothing is supposed to pass me! NOTHING!"

"Jazz, I've been acting for-"

"I know, four years! But still!"

"Jazz that's not the point, the point is that you're the only person that I've told my secret to."

"Wait, not Tucker?"

"No."

"Danny?"

"Not even Danny, so now you know how big this secret is."

"Yeah I would think. So everything that happened to Hannah, happened to you?"

"Yep."

"Selena Gomez?"

"Yep."

"Demi Lovato?"

"Uh-uh."

"Nick Jonas?" Jazz asked a little nervous.

"Even Nick Jonas."

"Whoa, you dated Nick Jonas."

"Yes Nick and I did go out."

"Wow. What if Danny found out that you dated Nick Jonas and him cheating on you with Selena Gomez. That should be a movie plot line right there."

"I don't know."

"Wait the Hannah Montana concert is this Saturday. Is that why you couldn't go?"

"Yes."

"This is all so crazy and so surreal! I can't believe you're Hannah Montana! AHHH!"

"Jazz yes, yes I am Hannah Montana. You have been talking and been in the same room to and with a celebrity for four years. You have also been fighting ghosts with a celebrity too."

"AHH!"

"Jazz be quiet. Danny will hear and he will think it's a ghost and come here. He can't see me right now on Hannah mode."

"Why haven't you told Danny and Tucker yet?"

"I'm not ready. Danny has just told his secret to the world and we just started dating. I think I'm going to tell them on Saturday after the concert."

"Oh"

"But you know what, The Jonas Brothers have been acting weird lately and I don't know what's up with them. Hey Jazz, how would you like to come with me to rehearsal after school tomorrow?"

"That'd be awesome! Will I have a disguise?"

"You have to"

"Yes!"

"Okay let's work on your disguise."

* * *

><p>They both have come to a conclusion that Jazz would be wearing a black wig, jeans, brown boots, and an orange shirt. Both very happy with the results.<p>

"Okay meet me in my room tomorrow."

"Got it, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>It was tomorrow and Sam, Danny, and Tucker were walking home from school.<p>

"So Sam where have you've been lately? I feel like we never see you anymore." Danny said.

"Yeah Sam are you dating another boy behind Danny's back!" Tucker said as a joke but got a death glare from Danny.

"Very funny Tucker. I have just been very busy lately Danny. That's all. See you guys later." Sam said walking into her house.

"Hey Jazz are you dressed."

"Yeah but you know what I just realized, I don't have a name."

"That's easy what's your favorite name?"

"Jazz"

"Jazz."

"Okay how about Kayle?"

"Great." Sam said while walking into her walk-in closet.

"Okay are you ready to go."

"I still can't get over that you're Hannah Montana" Jazz said while walking out the door of Sam's house into the awaiting limo.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update soon! Review please! :) <strong>


	8. Uhoh!

"This is so cool!" Jazz said sitting in the limo but not without looking through little doors inside the limo.

"Wait what about all your fans?"

"Oh don't worry about that, they will be at the front doors where the concert is."

"So what is it like? You know being famous and all?"

"Well it's very cool. Best thing ever, but the paparazzi get pretty annoying."

"Do you ever get annoyed by your fans?"

"No I love my fans. They are what help me keep facing all the paparazzi. Sometimes when I talk to my fans I found out pretty cool stuff about them. But there are some fans that just freak me out by attempting to sneak in my dressing room and try to steal my clothes or if they hear my name they just start screaming." Sam said while smiling at Jazz.

"Yeah heh heh." Jazz laughed but she was embarrassed.

"Okay here we are." Sam said.

"Yeah I see that." Jazz said. She saw all the fans waiting for Sam and she saw the paparazzi taking pictures.

"Are you ready Jazz?"

"Sure." Sam and Jazz then walked out of the limo and Jazz was practically blinded from all the lights from the paparazzi's cameras. She was also almost deafed **(not sure if that's how that's spelled :p)** by all the screaming fans. Once they were inside Jazz could talk to Sam.

"Wow! You have to deal with that every day?"

"Now you know why I made the secret."

"Hey Hannah."

"Hey Kyle." "The man who is doing all of this. Sam whispering to Jazz.

"Kyle this is Kayle, Kayle this is Kyle."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So where are Kevin, Joe, and Nick?"

"They are-," Kyle was beginning to say but was then interrupted by the Jonas Brothers arrival "Hey what's up!" Joe said. "Here, hey guys." "Hey uh what is your name again?" "Kyle." Right. Hey Hannah." Joe said. "Hey Joe. Hey Kevin. Hey Nick." "Hey." They said at the same time but Sam saw that dark look in Nick's eyes. "Guys this is Kayle, Kayle these are the Jonas Brothers."

"You guys are amazing! I love you!"

"And we love our fans." Nick said but Jazz noticed how his eyes turned red and turned to Sam and Sam gave her a look of knowing what she saw. But Kyle on the other hand was oblivious.

"Okay guys we are going to start but first you are all going to change into the clothes you will be performing in We got the party with us. So Hannah your dressing room is down 4th door to the left and Kevin your dressing room is down the hall 1st door to the right, Joe 2nd door on the right, and Nick 3rd door on the right. So I will be waiting for all of you on stage."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jazz." Sam said changing.<p>

"Yeah Sam." Jazz said reading a Starz magazine that had Hannah Montana on the front cover.

"Did you see that look in Nick's eyes?"

"Yeah what was that about?"

"I don't know but it's starting to freak me out."

"You don't think that Nick is a ghost do you?"

"I don't know but all of them have been acting weird lately."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should be careful around them." Sam said finally changed.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

Sam and Jazz walked out of the dressing room onto the stage to find that Kyle wasn't there to be found.

"Hey where's Kyle?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know we walked out and he wasn't here."

"Oh well what should we do?"

"I don't know, I guess we could practice."

"Or this" Nick said forming an ecto blast in his hand. Kevin and Joe then did the same.

"Oh no." Jazz and Sam said.

"Hey Sam, hey Jazz." Joe said but it wasn't Joe, it was Walker then Skulker, then Ember.

"Okay that's messed up that you went into Kevin." Jazz said pointing to Ember.

"Well no other ghost knew how to play the guitar." Skulker said. "Look we could do this the easy way or the hard way? Your choice."

"Or you could leave right now." Sam said grabbing a mic stand to defend her and Jazz.

"Okay I guess we are going the hard way." Walker said while he and Skulker shot and ecto blast at Sam and Jazz but Jazz and Sam ducked in time. Jazz was then running around like a crazy person trying to find something to use to hit one or all of the ghosts, but Sam stayed in place and was faced to face with Ember. Sam holding a mic stand and Ember holding her guitar.

"Now what does this remind me of? Oh yeah when I put your boyfriend dipstick under a spell." Ember said hitting her guitar against the mic stand.

"Leave him out of this Ember!" Sam was then ready to strike back but was then shot with a sleeping blast from Skulker to her feet so it could come up to her head. Sam then fell to the floor asleep.

"Like my new invention?" Skulker said to Ember.

"Take that!" Jazz said hitting him with an extra guitar.

"Ow!" Skulker said. Then he shot a sleeping blast at her making her fall asleep.

"Ow that hurt a lot!"

"Man up! C'mon let's get them out of here." Ember said

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Review please!<strong>


	9. 4 hours to concert

"Hannah. Hannah wake up!" Jazz hissed. She was not in the mood at all. Waking up finding yourself chained up to a wall is not fun whatsoever!

"Huh, what? What happened?"

"Finally you're awake."

"Kayle, where are we?" Sam asked Jazz observing her surroundings. It was a big room but everything was closed off there were no windows just one door. There was also this beam with a red laser pointing at Sam and Jazz's head. Out of the corner of Sam's eye there was one chair and there was a figure in it.

"Just stop with the fake names. I know who you both really are." Said the figure in the chair.

"Okay who are you?" Jazz asked annoyed.

"It's Skulker." Sam said.

"You're very smart Sam. Also smart enough to keep your secret away from the hero of the world and the Mayor of Amity Park." Skulker said with a smile on his face; the same evil smile that he gave Nick when he overshadowed him.

"What do you want Skulker?" Sam asked annoyed as well.

"Guess."

"I do not have time to play games okay? My concert is in four hours and the Jonas Brothers are going to be so confused when they wake up not to mention I have to fund Kyle and he is also going to be confused too and guess who is going to have to explain that to them? ME! SO, YOU LET US GO NOW!"

"No." Skulker said getting up from the chair and walking out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pay a visit to someone very special." At that Skulker walked out of the room.

"SKULKER!" Sam yelled.

"Well how do you think we should get out?" Jazz asked.

Sam sighed and said, "I don't know." Sam said giving up but then heard the door open.

"Here is someone else to keep you company." Said Walker while dragging in Tucker.

"Oh my gosh Hannah Montana and, I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Tucker said.

"But you do." Jazz said.

"What?" Tucker said while getting chained up to the wall they were chained. He got chained up to next to Jazz.

"Have fun." Walker said walking out of the door.

"So Hannah, are you going out with anyone?" Tucker asked.

"Yes she is." Jazz said.

"Really who?" Tucker said disappointed.

"Sorry she needs to keep it a secret. You know she doesn't want any information of her personal life getting out to the paparazzi."

"Okay. By the way I'm Tucker, you know Mayor of Amity Park, best friends with Danny Phantom."

"Hey Tucker." Sam said. "I'm guessing you know my name since you came into the room saying it."

"Yeah I'm a big fan of yours."

"Thanks. I really need someone saying that to me right now."

"I could imagine."

"Oh, uh this is my friend Kayle." Sam said.

"Hey." Tucker said.

"Hi."

"So what else do you guys want to talk about? I'm guessing we're going to have to wait a while till Danny comes."

_Oh no!_ Sam thought ,_what if Danny and Tucker find out accidently that I'm Hannah Montana! Shoot!_

* * *

><p>"Danny there are rumors saying that you are going to The Hannah Montana concert are you?" One of the photographers asked but Danny wasn't paying attention at all he kept thinking that something was wrong. He didn't even feel like going to the concert anymore but he didn't want Tucker to go by himself either. Tucker and him never got to hang out anymore, with Danny going to interviews and fighting ghosts; Tucker as Mayor with work to do all the time; they only time they ever hung out was at school. But where did that leave Sam? Danny thought. When Danny was gone and Tucker in the office what did Sam do. Danny then realized that he was in his room and decided to take a nap. "The concert is in four hours and I told Tucker that I would see him in 3 hours I could rest for an hour."<p>

Skulker came into Danny's room finding him asleep. "This is even better, now I don't have to force him I could just- Ah!" Skulker screamed and was pushed back into the wall by an ecto-blast from Danny Fenton but then transformed to Danny Phantom.

"Trying to kidnap me while I'm asleep, huh Skulker. Sorry to ruin your plan but thanks for waking me up right on time."

"You're not even interested in why I'm here?" Skulker said getting up.

"Not really no. Why should I be?"

"Yeah if you love your girlfriend and your sister." Skulker said an evil smile on his face that Danny did not like at all. Danny then pushed Skulker to the wall and pinned him there.

"What did you do to them Skulker!" Danny yelled.

"I just payed them a visit. Which reminds me I need to go pay another visit to Tucker Oh but walker probably got him already. Either him or Ember."

"What do you want with them?"

"You know the drill. If I capture your sister, best friend, and girlfriend; you would do anything to make sure they get back home safely."

"So if I let you take me to the ghost zone willingly, you'll let them go?"

"That's right."

"Fine but I want to see them when we get there."

"Sure." After Skulker said that they went into the ghost zone

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Review Please! :)<strong>


	10. The new Hannah Montana

"Hey Kayle, do you know what time it is?" Sam asked.

"No. Sorry."

"I know! It is 5:00!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Thank you Tucker. Three more hours." Sam said getting nervous if she doesn't get there in time and annoyed if she doesn't get there in time.

"Hey it's okay. We'll get there. How did you know what time it was?" Jazz asked Tucker.

"I have a countdown. Why is that weird?"

"Very. But you are a big fan." Jazz said.

"You got that right. Wait, what happens when you don't get there in time? Idiot! Of course she'll get there in time because Danny will get here. No he won't! If Danny wanted to save us he would've been here by now! He probably doesn't know that we are held against our will. Well this isn't like Danny. SHUT UP! " Tucker said having an argument with himself. Then he turned his head to face Hannah and Kayle who had strange looks on their face. They were looking at Tucker like he was a crazy person.

"What the heck?" Jazz and Sam say at the same time.

"Sorry. You know being Mayor and all. Gives you stress. A LOT of it too."

"Yeah. Just please don't do that again, okay?" Hannah said.

"Sure."

"Hey guys guess who came to see you." Skulker said walking in the room with Danny."

"Danny! Dude! Finally you're here I was going crazy."

Jazz was about to say something but was then stopped by Sam. "Remember he doesn't know us." Sam whispered.

"Hey Tucker. Skulker they're not Sam and Jazz, they're Hannah Montana and, sorry I don't know who you are." Danny said to Jazz "Kayle." "Thanks and Kayle." Danny said facing Skulker but he was then hit by an ecto-blast to the wall next to Sam, and then he was chained up next to her by Skulker.

"Okay Skulker where are they? You got me now tell me where they are and let everyone else go!"

"Fine you want to know where they are, then look." Skulker said going up to Sam and Jazz then he pulled their wigs off.

"Oh my gosh!" Tucker said. "Sam! You're Hannah Montana! Jazz! You're Kayle. Wait how you knew about this! I am so confused!"

"Sam?" Danny said.

"Hey Danny." Sam said in a whisper tone.

"Jazz you too?"

"Hey I found out only a few days ago."

"I'll be needing this." Skulker said picking up the wig of Hannah Montana. "Ember come here I got the wig come on let's go." Skulker said then Ember comes out. "Thank you" Ember said while putting the wig.

"Wait why are you doing this?" Sam asked Amorpho.

"Do you know what it's like? When someone comes along and they steal your spotlight? Everywhere I go I see either your face or Phantom"s face, and I mean everywhere ghostzone and your world. You ruined it for me. So I heard of the concert you were going to have tonight and I thought, wouldn't it be nice to ruin someone's life on TV live in front of millions of people. So yes I am going to take off the wig and everyone will know you everywhere you go as Sam or Hannah they will know you. I mean everywhere I go it's Hannah this and Hannah that and Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. You are just so special aren't you! Well now I will be special. You took my fifteen minutes now I want it back! But the plan was never really about ruining your life. It was about becoming you. My name is not Ember anymore! It's Hannah Montana!"

"You look nothing like me everyone will know you are a ghost." Sam said.

"Not if I do this." Ember unlocked the chains and overshadowed Sam. Then she went over to a mirror. "Wow, I'm Hannah Montana." Ember said.

"No! Ember get out of her right now!" Danny said trying to free himself.

"Why should I? This is going to be fun."

"Okay Skulker, let's go. I have a concert to get ready for." Ember said smiling evilly as Sam.

Then hre and Skulker left.

"No." Danny whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I may not update in a while because I have finals coming up and all. But this story isn't over yet!<strong>


	11. Ouch! :

OW!

"Danny stop using your powers to get free! It hasn't worked!" Jazz said.

"I need to get out! Ember is going to ruin Sam's life if I don't get out! Tucker how much time we have!"

"An hour and a half."

"Ugh. Thant doesn't give me enough time! I need a miracle right now!" Danny said shouting to the ceiling not addressing to anyone. Just then…

"Wulf!" Danny said**. (A/N I am not going to do Wulf's language.) **"Wulf get us out. Quick we don't have much time!" Wulf did as told and let them all out.

"Thanks buddy." Danny said. "Wulf in the nick of time." Tucker said. "What the heck! Who is this?" Jazz asked. "Jazz, Wulf. Wulf, Jazz. Now are we all good? Because I need to go punch Skulker and Ember very hard they will not be waking up till next year."

"Not without us dude." Tucker said. "Wulf can you take us to Danny's house so we can go get some ghost weapons?" Wulf nodded. "Good. Danny you get to the concert, we'll catch up with you." Danny nodded running out of the door and flying to the concert.

* * *

><p>"Okay come on guys wake up." Hannah (Ember) said dragging the Jonas Brothers and Kyle out of Hannah's dressing room. "Come on! Wake up!" Seeing that yelling at them wouldn't work Hannah grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it on all of them.<p>

"AH! COLD WATER! Cold water!" They all screamed getting up.

"Oh good you're up! C'mon let's go, the concert is going to start in an hour and a half, so get dressed."

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Oh well you guys tripped on a wire on the ground and fell really hard. Don't question it just get dressed."

"Fine." They all said turning around but Hannah stopped Nick and started to talk to him.

"Hey so you know I have been thinking about our relationship as friends and I just can't hide the feeling that I had when we were dating, and I know that you have the same feelings too."

"Oh. So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that we should try being a couple again." Hannah said getting closer to Nick.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Why shouldn't I be sure? We were once hottest couple in Hollywood, Why not earn the title back?" She said winking at him.

"Okay well then I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend again."

"Great. Now go get dressed. Concert is going to be starting."

"Okay." Nick said walking to his dressing room. Once he walked into the room Skulker came out.

"Is everything going to plan?" Skulker asked.

"Oh yes. I just convinced Nick to ask Hannah out."

"Good. Now remember get the press to take a picture of you two kissing."

"Got it. Oh how I love to ruin people's lives." Skulker then left.

"I gotta learn some lyrics."

* * *

><p>"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" The fans screamed.<p>

"You think they can get louder?" Joe asked.

"Maybe. Anyone got a bull horn?" Kevin shouted.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Hannah and Nick?"

"So we have a lot to catch up on don't we?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Hannah said obviously not interested in the conversation or Nick. Just then Danny Phantom came in, so Ember did the first thing she could think of to not ruin the plan. She kissed Nick. Danny froze in his place. Even though he knew that that wasn't really Sam it still hurt to see Sam, his Sam, kiss another guy. He couldn't be there anymore he needed to get out so he turned invisible and phased through the ceiling.

"Wow! I forgot what it was like to kiss you. That was amazing." Nick said hugging Hannah.

"Yes it was." Hannah said looking at the spot where Danny flew up to. She had an evil smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor Danny :( Review please! <strong>


	12. They're dead!

"Hey Nick, Hannah are you in here?" Joe said walking through the door then saw that they were hugging. "Oh, uh, are you guys friends now?"

"Actually Joe we're, Ow," Nick started to say but Hannah (Ember) kicked him.

"Yes we are friends." Hannah (Ember) said.

"Yeah."

"Okay good but the concert is about to start in 25 minutes so I was just giving you a heads up. Oh and Nick we need to practice some songs. Hannah you can stay here if you want."

"Okay. Have fun." Hannah said and Nick walked out closing the door.

"Ugh!" Hannah said.

"What?" Skulker said phasing through the ceiling.

"I am never going to kiss him again!"

"Who?"

"Nick."

"You kissed him already? Why? I was going to take a picture too."

"Well too bad that is the only time I am going to kiss him. I kissed him because dipstick came in."

"How did the whelp get out of the chains? Is he really that good?"

"Apparently."

"What did he do?"

"He just left. He didn't really know what to do. I knew that if he saw his girlfriend kiss another guy he would be crushed, so I broke his heart. Your welcome."

"Thank you, and good job."

"Yeah whatever."

"So having fun being Hannah Montana?"

"Of course! Well besides the Nick Jonas part but other than that it's good."

"Good. And I bet I kiss better." Skulker said going through the ceiling.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Where's Danny? He's supposed to be here." Jazz said waiting in front of the stadium.<p>

"He's up there." Tucker said walking to the ladder so they can get to the roof.

"Danny what are you doing? Why are you up here?" Jazz asked. But he didn't reply.

"Dude what's wrong?" Tucker said walking up to Danny and sitting next to him to see Danny crying. "Danny?"

"She kissed him." Danny said quietly. Tucker almost couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"Sam kissed Nick."

"No she didn't." Jazz said.

"Jazz I saw her kiss him, and it hurt. My heart just broke into millions of pieces."

"Danny it wasn't Sam. It was Ember. Do you actually think that Sam would want to kiss Nick?

"I know it was Ember, but it still hurt."

"Danny, Sam loves you."

"Yeah dude Sam would never do that to you."

"Okay if Ember wasn't a ghost I would kill her! I guess there is going to be a big fight because I have so much anger in me!" Danny said getting up.

"Okay Danny, so what's the plan?" Tucker asked.

"Well I'll get Ember out of Sam and once that happens, Tucker, you take care of Sam, Jazz you distract everyone backstage since you are the only one who has a disguise. I'll take care of Ember and the other ghosts that are there."

"Got it." They both said.

"Okay let's go." Danny said grabbing them then turning them invisible going through the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Danny! Review please!<strong>


	13. The fight

"Hannah, fifteen minutes until concert." A security guard walked into her dressing room while Hannah (Ember) was looking around. "Okay." Then the security guard walked out.

"What else does Hannah have?" Ember asked talking to herself. Then she saw a pair of shoes in the corner of the room. "I need to have these. I am never leaving this life." Hannah said.

"Then I guess it's too bad for you since I'm here now." Danny said standing in the room with Jazz and Tucker.

"Oh great you're back," Hannah said then she looked at Jazz and Tucker, "and you brought your friends I see. Did you bring them for support when I said that I wanted to break up? I am going out with Nick Jonas now." She said then she heard an announcement on the speakers. "_Attention Hannah Montana, we are going to start in 10 minutes. Please come see Kyle." _ Oh that's my cue. I better get going." Hannah said walking toward the door.

Danny grabbed her wrist before she could open the door. "No! You're not going anywhere until you get out of Sam and get back to the ghost- Ah!" Danny said when Hannah shot an ecto blast at him making him land on the couch in the room. "Jazz, go guard the door." Tucker said grabbing Hannah. Jazz went outside of the room to make sure no one went in.

"Let go of me! Nick! Hel-"Hannah said but Tucker put his hand over her mouth. Hannah then turned intangible so she could get through Tucker. "Not fair." Skulker then came in the room.

"What the heck is going on here!" Skulker said then turned to see Danny getting up. Then turned to Ember. "I thought you got rid of him!"

"That makes two of us then."

"Listen; get out of Sam right now and maybe I won't hurt either of you." Danny said.

"No!" Hannah said.

"Then I'll force you out of her!"

"Try me." Hannah said going through the ceiling following Danny.

"Oh no you don't!" Tucker said sucking Skulker in the thermos when he saw that he was about to leave.

"AHH!" Scream Skulker.

"One down, one more to go." Tucker said running out of the room to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to fight against you when you're in Sam!" Danny yelled.<p>

"Then that just gives me advantage!" Hannah yelled back.

"Not when I'm here!" Danny yelled running up to Hannah. Once he was close enough he lifted his hands making them face Hannah and he did something he never thought he could do. When his hands went through Hannah ( A/N He's intangible at this point) Ember came out too making her land on the ground with a thud she was shocked that Danny actually got her out and was holding Sam now.

"How did you?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad I did," Danny said putting Sam on the ground to the side, "now it's a fair fight, and I don't have anything holding me back!" Danny said punching and kicking Ember harder than he had ever done with a ghost. He shot ecto blasts with more force. Ember was so shocked with his actions she never had time to punch him at least once. Danny then used his ice powers and froze Ember's feet making her unable to move. By this time Tucker has made it to the roof and was trying to wake Sam up.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to put me back into the ghost zone?"

"No. That would just be me taking it easy! I have a special place for you." Danny said taking out a thermos. "I am going to put you in here and bring you to a special place that you will never come back here again!" Danny said sucking her into the thermos. Danny ran over to where Tucker was with Sam. "How is she?" Danny asked.

"Where am I?" Sam asked waking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sam's back! Review please!<strong>


	14. You're back!

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker yelled hugging the life out of her.

"Ow! Guys I need to breathe!"

"Sorry."

"Why are we on a roof?" Sam said then realizing where she was her eyes grew wide remembering what happened before. "Oh my gosh! Ember, Skulker, you, know, my, ahhh!"

"Sam calm down! Yes we know you're secret but it's OK." Danny said placing his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from moving.

"But that's not how I wanted to tell you guys!"

"We couldn't help that Ember was crazy." Tucker said.

"What did she do anyway?" Sam asked.

"She over shadowed you, but I got her out." Danny said.

"Uh guys it's 8:10 pm, didn't the concert start 10 minutes ago?" Tucker asked.

"Oh shoot!" Sam and Danny said.

"I have to go to my dressing room."

Danny took Sam and Tucker to the dressing room for Sam to change and for Danny and Tucker to look at the awards she's gotten.

"OK I'm ready." Sam said walking out of her closet "First you guys need a disguise." Sam said while Danny and Tucker looked at her confusedly. "Well you guys are going to hang out with Hannah more often, go get dressed I'll see you after the concert." Sam said walking out.

"This is going to take time to get used to." Tucker said looking at the cloths and wigs that they could use.

"You got that right." Danny agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. First the computer wasn't working then here was school. But I'll try to update more often now! Review please! <strong>


	15. The concert

"Does this look good?" Danny said putting on a brown wig with dreads.

"Of course it does. How about this?" Tucker asked putting on one of Sam's Hannah Montana wig obviously trying to be funny.

"It looks great Tucker!" Danny said sarcastically. "Here put this on." Danny said tossing Tucker the wig he was using.

"You two need help. And a lot of it." Jazz said walking in with her arms crossed. "Danny put this on." Jazz tossed Danny a red shirt with a black jacket, jeans and a blond wig that was shorter than his real hair. "And Tucker you put this on." Jazz tossed Tucker jeans with a green shirt and a black wig that was a skater boy haircut. "Now go get dressed! I'll be outside watching the concert." Jazz said walking away.

* * *

><p>Danny and Tucker took 20 minutes dressing up and walked towards Jazz who was watching the concert.<p>

"So how do we look?" Danny asked.

"Very nice. Can't even tell that it's you!"

"Well that's good then!" Tucker said.

"So what has she performed?" Tucker asked.

"Nobody's perfect, Get Crazy, Rockstar-" Jazz said but was interrupted. "Dang it!" Tucker said. "What?" Danny asked. "Rockstar is my favorite!" "Well maybe if you guys were faster at getting dressed you wouldn't have missed." Jazz said. "Someone was playing with their PDA." Danny said. "Leave me and my PDA alone man!"

* * *

><p>"How many of you guys would like to see the Jonas Brothers?" Sam said into the microphone. The crowd cheered so loudly responding to Hannah. "I think you guys are going to have to be louder!" Sam said then was answered with a big loud scream from the audience and then the Jonas Brothers came out. And so did Danny's jealousy.<p>

* * *

><p>Not very good and very short I know but still review!<p> 


	16. IDK what to call this

"Who said Nick Jonas was going to be part of this?" Danny asked.

"Duh this concert is Hannah Montana featuring the Jonas Brothers." Jazz answered. "And it's not that big of a deal Danny it's just, Oh no!" Jazz said realizing.

"What Jazz it's just, oh now I get it!" Tucker said also realizing.

"Yeah!" Danny said. "I just hope he realizes that he isn't dating Sam!" Danny said eyes glowing yellow.

* * *

><p>After we got the Party with us Nick Jonas went into his dressing room where Danny was following him.<p>

"Hi Nick."

"Whoa! how did you get in here? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I was following you. I am uh Ryan. And I just want to talk to you about Hannah." _Close save Fenton!_

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know that Hannah doesn't like you."

"She does because I am dating her."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Dude, who do you think you are?"

"You really shouldn't have asked that!" Danny said changing into Phantom and overshadowing Nick. He then went to a mirror and told himself that he doesn't like Hannah any more than a friend. Also he said that he would not remember this. Then he left. "That took care of my problem!" Danny then walked back to where Tucker and Jazz was standing, leaving a confused Nick.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!"<p>

"You seem happy." Jazz asked.

"Of course I am!"

"What did you do to Nick Jonas?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing! I only overshadowed him making him forget about him and Hannah 'dating'." Danny said.

"At least you didn't do anything else horrible or traumatizing for him." Jazz said.

* * *

><p>"Thank you! Good night everybody!" Hannah said walking away and waving to the crowd.<p>

"All done! What do you guys want to do now?"

"Well Danny has some plans for you!" Jazz said.

"Really?"

"Yep so close your eyes and we'll be going."

"OK. Tucker, Jazz tell my limo driver where to go. I'll go get changed."

"I'll be waiting outside of your room."


	17. The End

"OK Danny I'm ready to go." Sam said coming out of her dressing room dresses like herself.

"Great! Now I'm going to tie this bandana over your eyes. And remember no peeking!" Danny said.

"Fine." Danny tied the bandana over Sam's eyes and waved his hand to see if she can see. She couldn't. : P Danny then picked her up, turned invisible and flew out to their spot.

* * *

><p>"OK we're here!" Danny said taking the bandana off of Sam. Sam gasped because before her eyes the tree was light up and there were candles all over the place, a blanket, and a picnic basket on top of the blanket.<p>

"Danny this is amazing! What is this for?" Sam asked.

"Just because I love you." Danny said kissing Sam.

After Danny and Sam ate they just sat there in each other's company gazing at the stars. They were also just talking.

"Danny can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"How did you get Ember out?"

"I don't know really. I was just really mad that she overshadowed you. I was also in disbelief that she would go that far and do something like that. All the ghosts in the ghost zone know that they shouldn't mess with you because if they did they would have to deal with me." Sam then kissed Danny showing that she was thankful of everything that he has done for her.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny."

"By the way what happened to Ember?" Sam asked. Danny just gave an evil grin.

* * *

><p>Ember was walking around the ghost zone. "Where the heck did that Dip stick put me?" Ember then felt someone poke behind her. She turned around and saw teddy bears everywhere and Kelmper in front of the teddy bears.<p>

"Hey Ember!" Kelmper said.

"Ahhh!" Ember screamed.

"Hi Ember! We love you!" The teddy bears said and were giving Ember hugs.

"Ahhh! NO!" Ember said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I had so much fun writing this story and I hop e you guys loves this story as much as I did! Love you all!<br>**


End file.
